Andi Cruz
Andrea "Andi" Cruz is a Shark and her best friend, Emma is a witch! Her tomboy style and fearless attitude are part of what makes her awesome. She may not have powers, but she's always ready to help Emma practice her magic, even if it means being turned into a goat. Andi is Emma's sidekick/best friend and is ready to take down anyone who's willing to take her powers! History Season 1 Andi meets Emma, her new best friend when she moves to town. Andi helps Emma unpack as she lives down the street. When Andi finds out that Emma has powers, they try to rule the school but they then find out that Maddie also has powers. Throughout the season, Emma and Andi discover more about Emma and her powers. They also find out that The Principal and Maddie have powers of their own and defeat her in the finale. Now that Emma's The Chosen One, Andi wants to become a guardian herself, just like Lily. Andi is usually the one carrying the Hexoren and the Hex has became attached to her so much that it knows when to sense evil. Andi is the only non-witch that knows how to locate the Magic Realm. Season 2 As Emma becomes closer with Jax, Andi knows that he isn't as he says he is but learns to put up with him for Emma's sake. However, Andi becomes aware that Jax wanted to take over the world when he reclaimed his powers back and when he didn't do Andi's part of the deal. Andi is then mad at Jax for using her and taking Emma's powers but then seems to forgive him at the end of Emma vs. Emma. Season 3 In season 3, she is seen hanging out at the beach where Emma works. She wants to help Emma get back Danial. She also gets closer with Jax she helps him to discover if Danial still has the spider seal. Physical Appearance Andi has olive skin, brown hair with blonde and purple streaks. She has a tomboy style, unlike Emma who dresses more girly and preppy. She has an edgy fashion sense too. In Season 2 Andi wore lots of jeans and tank top shirts with boots as well Personality Andi is fearless tomboy who isn't scared of anything, not even Maddie. She's always there for her best friend,Emma and isn't afraid to take a risk and not let anyone take Emma's powers. Relationships Philip (boyfriend) Philip was Andi's first boyfriend and is a zombie. When Jax was about to blow up all the zombie's in her video game, Emma cast a spell to get Philip out of the game and into the human world. Andi tried to make Philip fit in but he eventually tried eating other people as he couldn't live on pizza forever. Emma then put Philip back in the game which then jeopardized her and Andi's friendship. After they made up, Andi told Emma that he was dangerous and that he ate three of her surveillance partners. Emma Alonso (Best Friend) Even though Emma and Andi are polar opposites they're still best friends. They care about each other and are great friends as well. Andi helps Emma with her spells and gives advice to her. In Season 2 they fell out because of an incident with Philip and Andi tells Emma that she doesn't want to be her sidekick anymore but they forgive each other in I'll Stop the World when Andi and The Panthers helps Emma and Daniel get out of The Abyss. Daniel Miller (Friend/Teammate) Daniel and Andi don't interact much but are still good friends. In Lily Frog they worked together on a class project and Andi tried to help Daniel find Tommy Miller's missing iguana in I-Guana You Back from Season 1. Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Andi and Maddie were enemies in Season 1 but in Season 2, Andi persuades The Panthers to work together to help save Emma and Daniel in the Season 2 finale. Diego Rueda (Friend/Teammate) Diego and Andi are also on The Sharks swim team and in I'm a Witch, they danced together. And in the Season 1 finale, they were standing close together towards each other. In Season 2 they don't hang out as much but they are still friends. Jax Novoa (Friend/Partner in crime) Jax and Andi don't get along at first but they become "friends" later in Season 2. They're both in the Sharks and in the season finale, Andi helped Jax open the Magic Realm for him to bring back Philip, which he didn't do. When Andi found out that Jax cheated to earn himself a spot on The Sharks, she banned him but later on accepted it as well. In Season 3, they put their differences aside and becomes friends as Andi believes Jax has changed and she would have to accept him if she becomes a guardian. Tony Myers (Former Teammate/Friend) In Season 1 Andi told Tony to try out for the Sharks and he made it on the team. They both supported Emma during the Eclipse and helped her with her spells too. In Season 2, Tony moved away and it is unknown if they still keep in contact. Mac Davis (Former Teammate/friend) In Season 1 Andi and Mac were both part of the sharks until Mac moved with his dad to Texas. Mia At first Andi trusted Mia but after Emma told Andi about her suspicion of her Andi no longer trusts her Trivia *Andi is a total tomboy. *She's the only girl on the The Sharks. *She was the first one to discover that Emma is a witch. *She is the fastest swimmer and the only girl on the Sharks. *Andi is the American counterpart of Mecha Estevez in Grachi. *She was once turned into a Panther. *It is revealed in Lily Frog that Andi's real name is Andrea. *Andi loves great white sharks, zombies, her toolbox and scary movies. *Andi says she and the Hexoren are homies. *She helped Emma move in. *She dislikes pink, darkness, and homework. *Andi hates doing makeovers. *She had a virtual zombie boyfriend called Philip that Emma brought to life. *Philip was her first boyfriend. *She has a toolbox of her own. *She has a "Guardian's gear" which gives her the ability to throw magical powder (which can put out fireballs), breathe intense heat and throw nets to capture targets. *Philip was her temporary boyfriend until Emma transported him back into the game. *Andi and Emma have had 3 sleepovers in Season 1. *She sleeps with a ladybug nightlight. *She has a watercraft called Cruz Lightning. *She has Jax saved on her phone as Ignore Me. Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Every witch way Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Sharks